February 14th: Emily's Most Hated Day
by EmilyPrentissHotchner
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Emily is in a bad mood and she takes it out on everyone she sees.


Description: I wrote this because it's Valentine's Day.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in story, except for the pet names.

* * *

"Anyone can catch your eye, but it takes someone special to catch your heart." - Author Unknown

* * *

Emily hated this day because it was the one day of the year where people could be complete love idiots. She hated when these complete love idiots always gave each other stupid pet names like Love doodles, Lovekins, or Sweetheart bon bon.

Her day got worst once she got to the BAU. She saw Strauss kissing Mr. Strauss which wasn't a pretty site for Emily in fact it made her almost want to puke.

Emily sat at her desk watching the roses, the boxes of chocolates, teddy bears, and the heart shape balloons coming through the bullpen and she felt like popping the balloons, tearing up the teddy bears, stomping on the boxes of chocolates, and tearing the pedals off the roses.

"Emily, don't you just love this day?" Morgan asked her.

"No, I hate this day." She angrily said.

"Why do you hate this day?" Morgan asked wondering why Prentiss hated Valentine's Day.

"It's the one day of the year where people are complete love idiots and I don't get why these complete love idiots spend a lot of money on this day." Prentiss said.

"I for one love this day because I can cozy up to a Valentine babe during a romantic movie." Morgan said while winking at Prentiss.

"That doesn't surprise me about you loving this day just so you can cozy up to a Valentine's babe during a romantic movie." Prentiss said.

"There's nothing wrong about cozying up to a Valentine's babe and I bet Reid loves this day too." Morgan said.

"Well you're not going to cozy up to me and why don't you ask Reid if he loves this day." Prentiss told Morgan.

"I wasn't going to cozy up to you and as soon as Reid gets here I'll ask him." Morgan said smiling at Prentiss.

Prentiss and Morgan waited for Reid to get to the BAU so they can ask him if he loves this day.

As soon as Reid got to his desk Morgan asked him.

"Reid do you love this day?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah I love this day." Reid said.

"Why do you love this day?" Prentiss asked.

"I love it for the chocolates." Reid said smiling.

"How many have you eaten today?" Morgan asked him.

"About four boxes already." Reid said all hyper from the candy he already ate.

"I think you had enough candy for one day and can you believe that Emily hates this day." Morgan told him.

"Why does she hate this day?" Reid asked.

"Emily do you want to tell Reid why you hate this day?" Morgan asked her.

"I hate this day because of these complete love idiots giving each other stupid pet names like Love doodles and spending a lot of money on one day." Prentiss said.

"Oh well everyone has different feelings about this day." Reid told her.

Rossi happened to be walking through the bullpen and heard Prentiss say she hated this day.

"Emily why don't you like this day?" Rossi asked.

'Well because of the complete love idiots and when I got here I saw Strauss kissing Mr. Strauss which caused me to almost puke." Prentiss said.

"That would probably make me hate this day too if I saw that." Rossi said.

"Well I'm going to go and see what Garcia's doing now." Prentiss said.

When Prentiss got to Garcia's office she didn't like it because it had heart shape balloons and roses everywhere that Kevin had bought her.

"Let me guess, Kevin did all of this and both of you love this day." Prentiss guessed.

"Kevin did all of this and yes we both love this day." Garcia said all happy.

"Lovekins, I got you another present." Kevin said as soon as he walked in Garcia's office.

"I love it Love doodles." Garcia said while trying to find a place to put the huge teddy bear Kevin just gave her.

"Uh… come on both of you have stupid pet names for each other. Both of you make me want to puke." Prentiss said in pure disgust.

"How about Kevin and me don't say our pet names for each other when you're near us?" Garcia suggested.

"Deal because if one of you says your stupid pet names while I'm in here I'm going to have to shoot one of you." Prentiss said while her hand was resting on her gun.

"Okay Emily we won't say our pet names when you're in here because we don't want to get shot by you. How about you go and bug someone else?" Garcia asked.

"I guess I'll leave you complete love idiots alone. I can go and see what JJ is doing." Prentiss said.

Prentiss left to go to JJ's office, but before she left took a pen out of her jacket pocket and popped a balloon which caused Garcia and Kevin to jump and Prentiss had a huge grin on her face.

When Prentiss got to JJ's office, Henry and Will was visiting her.

"I hate this day." Prentiss said as soon as she entered JJ's office.

"Will and I are not really big on this day either." JJ said.

"I thought the two of you would be big on this day and have stupid pet names for each other." Prentiss said. "So Will, what are you and Henry doing here?" She asked.

"Nope JJ and me don't have any pet names for each other and Henry and me came here to give JJ her presents to her that Henry picked out for her." Will said.

"JJ what did Henry get you?" Prentiss asked.

"He got me some roses and a box of chocolates." JJ said pointing to the roses and the chocolates.

Henry went over to the roses on his mom's desk and took one to give to Emily.

"Here you go! Happy Valentine's Day!" Henry said as he handed the rose to Prentiss.

"I can't take that sweetie that's for your mommy." Prentiss said to Henry.

"Mommy has a bunch of flowers." Henry said.

"If you say so." Prentiss said as she took the rose from Henry.

"I think Henry has fallen in love." Will said.

"Yeah with Prentiss." JJ said smiling.

Henry went back to his mom's desk and took the chocolates off her desk and went back to Emily.

He opened the box and began taking bites out of each piece.

"Ewe a coconut one! Here you go mommy!" Henry said as he took a bite out of the candy.

"Maybe Prentiss wants the coconut one." JJ said.

"No Prentiss wants this one." Henry said as he took another bite on a piece of candy.

"I see how you're making me eat the coconut ones and giving Emily the good ones." JJ said.

Emily's phone began to ring and it was Hotch.

"Yes tell Jack I would love to." Prentiss said before hanging up. "That was Hotch; Jack wanted to know if I wanted to come over for dinner." She said to JJ and Will.

Prentiss left to go to Hotch's. When she got there Jack was very excited to see her.

"Jack wanted to order pizza. I hope you don't mind." Hotch said looking at Prentiss.

"No I don't mind." Prentiss said.

"The pizza is here." Jack said as he ran towards the door.

Hotch paid for the pizza and took it to the table for them to eat.

They all ate the pizza and afterwards Jack was talking to Prentiss.

"Emily my dad has a question for you." Jack said.

"What does he want to ask me?" Prentiss asked Jack.

"He wants to know if you want to be his girlfriend." Jack said smiling.

"No I don't." Hotch said.

"Yeah you do!" Jack shouted to him.

"I will ask Prentiss myself if she wants to be my girlfriend." Hotch told Jack.

"Then ask her." Jack said.

"Okay then, Prentiss do you want to go out with me?" Hotch asked.

"Let me talk it over with Jack first and then he will tell you." Prentiss said.

Jack and Prentiss went over to the sofa to talk.

Hotch can hear Jack and Prentiss laughing and talking.

"Jack has she decided yet?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah on one condition. She said no stupid pet names like Sweetheart bon bon." Jack shouted back at Hotch.

"Tell her it's a deal." Hotch shouted to Jack.

"She said okay she wants you over here." Jack said.

Hotch went over to the sofa and sat and when he got there Jack was laughing because Emily was telling him how her day went.

"Ewe you saw Strauss kissing Mr. Strauss?" Jack exclaimed.

"That is wrong." Hotch said.

"Yeah, it almost made me puke. I'm probably going to have night mares tonight." Prentiss said.

* * *

The End. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
